


You're Safe With Me

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Brooke and Montana have a heart-to heart by the docks. (Drabble)





	You're Safe With Me

“Guess who?” A raspy voice tickled her ear.

“Hmm,” Brooke pretended to think. “Xavier?”

Montana plopped down next to her and said, “Ha ha,” sarcastically.

“So, what’s up? Why you out here by yourself?” Montana asked, playfully bumping shoulders with her friend.

Brooke sighed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know, I just needed some time to think.”

“About?”

Brooke swallowed nervously, and whispered, so low Montana could barely hear her. “The Night Stalker. He’s after me. I just have this really bad feeling in my gut.”

“Brooke- “Montana sighed.

“Listen, I know you guys all think I’m crazy or whatever, but you have to believe me. Montana, I’m scared.”

“Hey. I believe you,” Montana said, wrapping her arms around the other girl. “Nothing will happen to you; we’ll protect you all right? I’ll protect you. You’re safe with me.”

Brooke returned the hug, burying her face in Montana’s bleached, hair sprayed hair, the smell of it oddly soothing to her.

“You’ve been so nice to me. Why?”

Montana pulled back, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean… I’m nothing special. And you guys just took me in like you’ve known me for years. Especially you.”

Montana blushed, “I don’t know. I just saw you in jazzercise and… you looked so cute. And really lonely. And I figured, why the hell not. We’re all cool, and there’s always room for one more person. And what the fuck do you mean you’re nothing special? Brooke, you’re GORGEOUS.”

Brooke sheepishly ducked her head down at that, and said, “You really thought I was cute?”

“Uh, yeah. You’re stunning, girlfriend.”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” Brooke bit her lip coyly.

Montana raised her eyebrows at that, leaning in closer, “Oh yeah?”

Brooke nodded, and Montana sighed.

“I’m not reading the signals wrong, am I?”

Brooke shook her head and leaned in to kiss the other girl softly on her lips.

Montana sighed into Brooke’s mouth, whispering, “Thank God.”


End file.
